King Firestar
by Tawnyfur
Summary: Firestar and his family become monarchs! Will King Firestar remain top cat? Will there be a mutiny? Will the royal family drive ThunderClan insane? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Royal Status

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's call echoed through the rocky hollow.

Many cats of ThunderClan emerged from their dens. Sorreltail and Whitewing padded into their leader's view as they exited the warriors' den. Mousefur and Longtail slowly dragged themselves from the elders' den, complaining about their aches and pains, and joined the two she-cats. Daisy sat at the nursery entrance to listen and stay close to her kits.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar meowed, his gaze sweeping the assembled felines. "Poppypaw stol-er, found these things called 'books' for me. I've learned to read them, and there's this one about kings and queens."

"Like nursery queens?" Dustpelt asked from the crowd, looking up at the speaking cat.

"No, Dustpelt. Kings and queens are rulers, sorta like leaders," Firestar started. "But they have absolute control over everything. I think that ThunderClan should become a monarchy!" he declared.

"What's a monarchy?" Honeypaw asked.

"A place ruled by a king or queen," Firestar replied. "From now on, let it be known that my name is King Firestar!"

"Long live King Firestar!" ThunderClan cheered.

"And since Sandstorm is my mate, she shall be Queen Sandstorm!"

As the ginger tom said her name, Sandstorm raced up to sit with him on the Highledge.

"Long live Queen Sandstorm!" the cats screamed again.

"Hey, what about us?" Squirrelflight demanded, sitting next to Leafpool. "We're your daughters! Don't we get fancy titles?"

"Her mate should get a title as well!" Brambleclaw said, seated on her other side.

"Us, too!" Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Lionpaw cried.

"My daughters will now be Princess Squirrelflight and Princess Leafpool. Princess Squirrelflight's mate shall be Prince Brambleclaw," the king yowled. "Oh, and their children will be Princess Hollypaw, Prince Jaypaw, and Prince Lionpaw."

"Long live the royal family!" the Clan cried as the named cats made their way to the front of the crowd.

"The rest of you shall be peasants and will serve us whenever called upon!" King Firestar yelled above the noise.

"Awww," the they all moaned.

"Shut up!" the ginger king roared. They shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Pains

"Do you call this clean bedding?! Fetch me more!" A voice screeched from the apprentices' den. Poppypaw scampered out of it and raced over to the medicine den to beg for more moss from Princess Leafpool and Prince Jaypaw.

"I hate monarchies," the tortoiseshell muttered to herself as she left the medicine cats and headed back to the pouty princess in her den.

"Tell me about it!" Brackenfur grumbled, sitting outside the warriors' den. He was kneeling in front of Princess Squirrelflight, massaging her paws.

"OW!" the ginger monarch squealed. "You scratched me!"

"Sorry, your Highness, my mistake," Brackenfur meowed, rolling his eyes when the princess wasn't looking. His daughter purred in amusement and entered the apprentices' den.

"Get me another mouse, Honeypaw!" Prince Brambleclaw commanded, lounging at the edge of the clearing. He looked quite fat and well-fed.

"But you've already had 47!!" the tabby she-cat he was addressing exclaimed. "We haven't enough for the queens!"

"Are any of the queens royal?" the fat tom demanded. "The only queen YOU should worry about is Queen Sandstorm, and she's fine! So more mice, by order of the prince!"

"'By order of the prince!'" Honeypaw mimicked as she stalked off to the fresh-kill pile.

Up the rocky stairs to King Firestar's den, there was a line of cats. They all looked very humble and pitiful. Birchfall stood on guard outside of the royal cave. As he nodded, Ashfur entered King Firestar's dwellings. The king sat up very tall and proud by Queen Sandstorm in his nest.

"Your Majesties," Ashfur said grandly, crouching before the monarchs. "This poor old peasant would like to ask for-"

"Ask for?!" Queen Sandstorm interrupted. "I thought you were here to bring us presents! BIRCHFALL!" she hollered.

At once, the light brown tabby appeared in front of the ginger she-cat and bowed as best as a cat can. "Yes, Queen Sandstorm?"

"Take him away!" the monarch yowled. The guard nodded, sank his teeth into Ashfur's scruff and dragged him out of the den. Birchfall reached the edge of the Highledge, and threw Ashfur off it with all of his might.

"What was THAT for?!" Hazeltail asked, who was now at the head of the line. She stared down in horror at Ashfur, who was twitching on the ground.

"He didn't bring any presents," Birchfall said simply, as if that explained everything. Almost immediately, all of the cats in line to see Queen Sandstorm and King Firestar ran out of camp to find gifts for their monarchs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi, people! Sorry I didn't post this in the first chapter. This is my first fan-fic, so nothing too harsh please! I'm trying to make this funny. Tell me if it is, if it isn't, I just need reviews! Thanks, readers!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I luffles Warriors, I do not own it. If I did, Daisy and Millie would have run away from ThunderClan by now.**

The Nutcracker Tom

"SPIDERLEG!!" A cat hollered, his cry echoing around the camp. It shook rocks from the walls of the camp. A giant one landed on the pregnant Millie, who died with her unborn kits. Everyone cheered. Greystripe was the loudest.

"Yes, Prince Jaypaw?" Spiderleg said as he popped his head into the medicine den.

"Spiderleg, recite it again!" said prince ordered. He was sitting atop a giant pile of moss and wearing a crown of twigs. Cinderpaw was practically in his lap, mewling about his greatness. The grey tabby didn't seem to mind praising the prince. Her blue eyes gazed upon the tom with adoration.

Spiderleg groaned. "Must I, your Majesty?" he asked.

"Yes! By order of the prince!" Prince Jaypaw yowled. "Now start!"

The black tom sighed and cleared his throat. He mewled, "His royal awesome Majesty, Prince Jaypaw, who's brother, his somewhat royal Majesty, Prince Lionpaw, stinks, is the most fantabulous cat in in all of the Clans. Can I go now?"

"No," the prince replied. "Now-YOU MUST DANCE!"

"You don't mean . . . " Spiderleg said, horrified.

"Yes!" cackled Prince Jaypaw. "You must perform-the Nutcracker!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the long-legged warrior howled. "I'm too young to die!"

"You had kits already," the grey tom said, rolling his eyes. "Your time of youth is over. Now shaddup and DANCE!"

"That's such a BRILLIANT idea, your Majesty!" Cinderpaw purred, still cuddled up to Prince Jaypaw. "You are so intelligent, and handsome, and talented, and handsome, and independent, and handsome, and noble, and-did I mention handsome??"

Spiderleg was tempted to tell the grey tabby that yes, she DID mention handsome, but he was too busy dancing ballet. Prince Jaypaw looked upon the black tom from his moss pile, straightening his twig crown.

The prince said, "Yes, my dear Cinderpaw, I AM all those things. You may lick my ear now."

But the she-cat couldn't hear him. She had fainted after the grey tom had started to address her. Annoyed, Prince Jaypaw gently nipped the unconscious cat's tail. Cinderpaw yelped as she jumped up from the pain.

"Oh, your Majesty!" she fawned, purring and rubbing against the prince. "Your teeth are so sharp and powerful!"

Princess Leafpool had been watching the entire thing, shaking her head. Spiderleg was now leaping in midair, wobbling tremendously. The black tom was so off-balance that he crashed into a stack of yarrow leaves that the princess had JUST sorted that day.

"Okay, that's it!" Prince Leafpool roared, losing her temper. She pointed her tail at Spiderleg. "Get out, get out, get out!"

The long-legged warrior didn't need telling twice. Shaking yarrow scraps from his pelt, Spiderleg bolted out of the medicine den, much to Prince Jaypaw's dismay.

"Hey!" he yowled, stroking Cinderpaw like she was his pet and he was a Twoleg. "I was watching him!"

Bristling, Prince Jaypaw leapt off of his mossy mountain, leaving the tabby she-cat to fall since he had been supporting her. The grey tom faced his mentor, hissing with anger.

"You, young tomcat, need to get back to your healing duties!" barked Princess Leafpool, her tail lashing back and forth.

"Royalty shouldn't have to heal others!" exclaimed her apprentice. "We could get peasant germs on our paws!"

"Royal or not, we're still medicine cats!" the brown tabby shot back. "Now straighten up this yarrow!"

Mutinously, Prince Jaypaw set to work, his paws shifting through the herbs. Cinderpaw leapt down from the moss pile and sat next tom, continuing to praise the tom. Princess Leafpool merely sighed and rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Temper, Temper

"All hail Queen Hollypaw!" Poppypaw cried for the thousandth time. She added quietly, "Queen Hollypaw the Bratty . . ."

The black she-cat was parading around the camp, sitting up tall and proud. The warriors Mousewhisker, Berrynose, and Dustpelt were carrying the platform that Ferncloud had woven out of grass. On top of the platform was Princess Hollypaw, acting like she was queen. Poppypaw was leading at the head of the group, hollering at any cat who got in their way. She tossed wildflowers in every direction, many of which smacked her Clanmates in the eye.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Ow! My eye!"

"I'm blind!!"

Many cats in ThunderClan rushed over to the medicine den to get nettle leaves for their swelled eyes. Poppypaw merely grumbled as she reluctantly continued her throwing and yelling.

"The queen! The queen!" squealed Daisy. She fell before the 'queen' and bowed continuously. The creamy she-cat was too dumb to know that Princess Hollypaw was just pretending.

Daisy was also too stupid to know that Poppypaw was short-sighted. The tortoiseshell trekked on, not noticing the she-cat in the path of the royal procession. She lead Princess Hollypaw and the warriors on, right over idiotic Daisy.

The queen gave a final squeak before she died. Everyone cheered for the death of the kittypet. Spiderleg was the loudest.

Berrynose and Mousewhisker saw the limp body of Daisy. They yowled and rushed over to their mother, hurling Princess Hollypaw's platform off of their backs, which collapsed onto Dustpelt. The princess, who had been practicing her queen wave, was caught off guard as she plummeted to the ground. Dustpelt wiggled out from underneath the broken platform and gasped for breath.

"THORNCLAW!!" caterwauled Princess Hollypaw.

The golden-brown tom zipped over to the royal she-cat out of nowhere and said, "Yes, your Majesty?"

"Thornclaw, off with their heads!" the black apprentice screeched, flicking grass blades out of her fur. Smoke was coming out of her ears and nose, which blew right into Thornclaw's face.

"Yes, your Majesty," he coughed, waving the smoke away with his tail. _Temper, temper, _the warrior thought. The tom picked up Berrynose by the scruff. He flicked his golden-brown ear, and Poppypaw copied him with Mousewhisker. Mentor and apprentice then dragged the offending cats over to the shiny new guillotine Cloudtail had gotten for Queen Sandstorm.

Poppypaw plopped her prisoner into the proper position and cried, "Off with his head!" Mousewhisker released a swift yelp of pain that was quickly silenced as his head and the rest if him were seperated. The tortoiseshell rolled the grey and white body away from the guillotine.

Thornclaw then correctly positioned Berrynose and released the rope to let the sharp blade come down, which cut off his head. The creamy tom's body was then moved over to his brother's.

"We will not sit vigil for these fiends," Princess Hollypaw announced, who had padded over to watch the whole thing. "We will bury them close to their mother, who we will sit vigil for, even though she was a moron."

"Awwwww," whined the ThunderClan cats who had viewed the beheading.

"SHUT UP!" the princess yowled like the king. They shut up.

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Before you say anything, sorry to all Millie, Daisy, Berrynose and Mousewhisker lovers. I just had to kill them off. R&R, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Two Parties and a Funeral

"We are gathered here today to cele-er, mourn the death of Daisy the idi-er, queen," intoned King Firestar in a slightly serious voice from the Highledge. "She was killed in a stu-er, sort of unusual way, but we will miss her all the same."

The Clan wasn't listening very closely. They were too busy poking Daisy's body and giggling. Even her newest litter and their half-sister were doing it.

Princess Hollypaw, who was sitting on a new platform carried by Dustpelt(who had a sore back), Brightheart, and Whitewing, smirked at the creamy body. Don't EVER get in Princess Hollypaw's way. Like, ever.

"Ah, who am I kidding!" King Firestar exclaimed. "Let us celebrate the death of Daisy the idiot!"

"Hurrah!" cried ThunderClan.

A huge party broke out. Honeypaw and Sorreltail were running around the camp, ripping up ferns and scattering the fronds everywhere. Spiderleg played guitar, Thornclaw was on drums, and Icepaw sang in their band, with Foxpaw alternating with his sister for male songs. Hazeltail and Rosekit were doing some wacky dance moves.

Insanely, Prince Jaypaw was swinging on a vine from one side of the camp to the other. But the prince smacked right into the rocky wall. He slid to the ground like a bug on a windshield.

Cinderpaw ran up to him and instantly began to groom him and swoon. "Oh, Prince Jaypaw!" she sighed. "It was so masculine how you crashed into that wall. You didn't even die! So excellent!" Everyone in earshot rolled their eyes.

Princess Leafpool had been experimenting. The brown tabby had concocted a drink she had poured out for everyone that made everyone drunk.

"Stormfur, I want more kits!" Ferncloud exclaimed, dragging the dark grey tom off into the forest. Dustpelt was too drunk to care.

"Greystripe, will you marry me?!" a cat asked somewhere in the crowd. Surprised, the cats all turned to see a drunk Cloudtail proposing to Greystripe.

Princess Squirrelflight marched up to the white tom. "You idiot!" she said drunkenly. "You married me, remember?" The ginger she-cat showed Cloudtail a ring on her tail. Brightheart slapped her mate.

"But what about me?!" Brackenfur stumbled forward. "You and I got married!" The golden-brown tom also had a ring. Sorreltail slapped him.

"Let all cats that are stupid enough to catch a flippin' mouse come over here!" King Firestar was swaying back and forth on the Highledge. It seemed that Queen Sandstorm was the only cat in ThunderClan who was not drunk, for her gaze was sober as she looked upon her Clanmates. Clumsily, his peasanty subjects came forward to half-listen.

"Cats of DrunkenClan," the king slurred, leaning on his queen for support. "I've got an announce-thingy to make, so shut up!" They shut up.

The ginger tom took a deep breath, then caterwauled, "WILL YOU MARRY ME, BROOK?!"

Half of ThunderClan fainted that day. If it was from Leafpool's drink or Firestar's proposal, we'll never know.

The brown tabby in question stumbled forward and answered loudly, "Sure, I will, kingy!"

But before a royal wedding could take place, Queen Sandstorm shoved her mate off of the Highledge. After he reached the ground, the ginger she-cat jumped off after him, landing directly on his back.

"You-flippin'-SHE-CATIZER!" the queen screeched, ripping up his fur with her claws. Eventually, King Firestar lost all of his lives from Queen Sandstorm's clawing.

"The king is dead!" Brook wailed drunkenly, howling like a kit. "I wanted to be his queen!" she pouted. "It's not fair!"

At that moment, Ferncloud came back into camp, dragging Stormfur by his tail. "Wrong tom," she muttered. The she-cat then dropped the dark grey cat and snatched up Dustpelt. Ferncloud threw her actual mate over her grey shoulder and lugged him off to the trees.

"I am going to be king!" squealed Prince Brambleclaw after he became conscious again.

"I shall be queen!" cried Princess Squirrelflight. "Yay us!"

"Yes, you shall," intoned Queen Sandstorm. "Since my king is dead, I shall pass on the throne to you, my daughter."

The ginger she-cat pulled a bullhorn out of her invisible pocket that Thornclaw had gotten for her. She switched it on and hollered, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!!"

The ThunderClan cats jumped up, startled. They turned to face their queen, still drunk.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Queen Sandstorm began. "King Firestar is dead. Since my mate has died for unknown reasons"-shifty eyes-"I am going to step down from my place as queen!

"Princess Squirrelflight, Prince Brambleclaw, step forward," the queen ordered. Her daughter and the dark brown tabby came to the front of the crowd.

"With the power invested in me, I name you King Brambleclaw and Queen Squirrelflight! Long live the king and queen!"

"Long live the king and queen!" all of ThunderClan echoed.

"King Brambleclaw shall leave for the Moonpool tonight and will return in the morning with his leader name and nine lives!

"Now, I demote myself to a mere peasant again. With the power invested in me, I name me Sandstorm!"

Crickets chirped. Who wants a peasant to live long?

The ginger she-cat huffed and ran down the Highledge stairs as the new rulers took her place up top.

"I now declare another party to us!" Queen Squirrelflight cried. Everyone cheered.

The party was really getting into full swing. Prince Lionpaw had declared a limbo contest. Greystripe was winning. Ferncloud and Dustpelt had returned by now. It looked like the she-cat was expecting about forty kits.

Spiderleg, Thornclaw, and Icepaw were in the middle of 'Black Horse & The Cherry Tree,' when a light brown tabby came up to the drummer and whispered, slipping him a piece of paper. Thornclaw read the note and nodded. He called Foxpaw on stage, who stood beside his sister next to the microphone. The golden-brown tom whispered to Spiderleg and the singers, who all twitched their ears in understanding.

The band then switched to a slower tune. Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Hazeltail came out, playing a few extra instruments. All of the couples in ThunderClan came out to dance. Brackenfur and Sorreltail, King Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and Ferncloud and Dustpelt were all swaying to the romantic music. Prince Jaypaw was partnered with Cinderpaw, who would not get out of his face for a second.

_Say that you'll marry me_

_Sometimes carry me_

_And I will be there forever more_

_For you_

_And if you marry me_

_I will give you everything_

_And I will do anything that you need_

_We do_

_You'll know, by the love in my eyes_

_And the beat of my heart_

_I'll be there_

_You'll know, 'cause you'll never be lonely again_

_Anytime anywhere_

_This I promise_

_If you marry me_

_Promise you'll stay with me_

_We'll make some memories_

_And maybe a dream or two_

_Will come true, who knows_

_This I can say for sure_

_All that I have for sure_

_All that I have is yours_

_You'll never wonder where I stand_

_It shows_

_You'll know by the love in my eyes_

_And the beat of my heart_

_I'll be there_

_You'll know, 'cause you'll never be lonely again_

_Anytime anywhere_

_All I promise you I will be_

_If you'll only say you'll marry me_

_I won't ever forget those words_

_And I'll love you for all I'm worth_

_If you say you will marry me_

_Won't you marry me_

_Marry me_

Foxpaw sang in a melodious voice, with Icepaw joining in for the female parts. All of the dancing cats loved it.

Whitewing sighed happily as she swayed with Birchfall. "Isn't this song beautiful?" she said, pressing against her partner. The light brown tabby's fur tingled with joy at her touch.

"It is, Whitewing," Birchfall said softly. "It's very symbolic as well." The tom waved his tail, and the band stopped playing. The giant spotlights that Stormfur and Thornclaw had hooked up to the stone hollow's sides swiveled over to shine on Whitewing and Birchfall. Every cat stopped dancing and turned to look upon the two.

Slowly, Birchfall bent down on one knee as best as a cat can. "Whitewing," he mewled. "Will you marry me?" The tabby held up a navy blue box that he tried to open. Then he tried again. And again. And again. And again.

"Darn cheap box!" Birchfall screeched with frustration. Spiderleg rushed down from the band's stage with a hammer. The black tom smashed the tool on the box, causing it to explode. Underneath fuzzy velvet scraps, there was a beautiful emerald ring that I won't even begin to explain how he got it.

"Awwwww!" said all of the she-cats. Expectantly, they looked at their partners to see if they would get inspired. The toms merely stood there, too naive to understand. The she-cats rolled their eyes and smacked the toms.

"Oh, of course, I'll marry you, Birchfall!" Whitewing exclaimed. The light brown tabby grinned and slipped the ring on her tail. It was a perfect fit on her snowy tail.

"I knew it!" Birchfall purred. "It matches your eyes."

Another "Awwww!" from the she-cats, who all turned to their mates, who were dumb, and whacked them with sacks of hammers.

"I declare a wedding for Birchfall and Whitewing!" King Brambleclaw yelled above the sound of hammers against toms. Everyone cheered. "But not tonight, I have to go to the Moonpool." Everyone moaned.

"SHUT UP!" he yowled. They shut up.

**Author's Note: Again, sorry to Daisy lovers. I just don't like her. Oh, and sorry if the shut up joke is getting old. xD I just want every monarch to say it before this is done. Sorry if it was a bit more romantic than funny, but I had to fit in that WhitexBirch thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, no matter how much I love it. And I also don't own 'Marry Me,' sung by Neil Diamond and Buffy Lawson.**


	6. Chapter 6

A New Reign

In the morning, everyone had hangovers. Brackenfur and Sorreltail were sleeping next to each other, splayed on nests outside of the medicine den. Princess Leafpool had decided that the two mates had alcohol poisoning from her intoxicating drink.

Prince Lionpaw was hanging upside down from the Highledge, snoring so loudly that a messenger from the Tribe had come to tell the golden tom to stop it.

Spiderleg, Thornclaw, and the two singers were stirring on the stage, grasping their heads and moaning. Playing music and drinking all night long can really get to you.

Ferncloud had moved into the nursery the night before. All of the warriors and apprentices in the Clan had had to completely expand the nursery. The speckled grey she-cat was HUGE now.

Queen Squirrelflight emerged from her new den and sat on the Highledge. The royal warrior nudged her son to the ground. Prince Lionpaw landed on a conveniently placed pile of moss. The queen then pulled out Sandstorm's old bullhorn and switched it on to maximum. The ginger she-cat screeched, "GET UP!!"

All of her Clan fearfully stumbled out of their dens, into the blinding sunlight. Every cat still felt drunk, except for Sandstorm.

"Cats of ThunderClan," the queen began, turning off the bullhorn. "King Brambleclaw shall arrive soon, and we need to prepare! I would like Honeypaw, Poppypaw, Cinderpaw, and Icepaw to go out on a hunting trip with their mentorsand get enough fresh-kill for a feast. Everyone else will decorate the camp. Now get to work!"

The apprentices quickly grouped together, and were soon joined by Sandstorm, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, and Whitewing. The large troop then set off into the forest.

Spiderleg and Birchfall were already busy writing 'All hail King Bramblestar' in amber paint on a brown banner. Dustpelt and Foxpaw were printing 'Long live the king!' in gold on a grey banner-wait, that wasn't a banner! It was Ferncloud! Brook and Stormfur chuckled as they repaired a nursery wall that the grey queen's extra weight had smashed.

Sorreltail and Brackenfur were helping the medicine cats scatter petals everywhere, tucking flowers into every nook and cranny they could find in the camp.

Princess Hollypaw and Prince Lionpaw were hanging strings of brambles along all of the hollow's stony walls, supervised by Ashfur. Well, half supervised.

The grey tom was quite busy drooling over the small figurine of Queen Squirrelflight on the giant cake that Princess Leafpool had made. Ashfur was sending death glares to the miniature King Brambleclaw standing next to her. Mousefur was doing a better job at supervising as she rasped advice at the apprentices.

Even Rosekit and Toadkit were helping. They were painting pictures of King Brambleclaw all over the walls of the camp with Hazeltail and Brightheart. The only help Longtail could give was handing them the paint.

Queen Squirrelflight was on the Highledge, in the middle of a game of solitaire and trying to concentrate. She glanced up occasionally to check on progress, but mostly shifted cards here and there.

The hunting patrol returned shortly after that. Icepaw had two starlings, Poppypaw lugged a rabbit along, and Honeypaw carried three mice by their tails. Cinderpaw followed after them with a vole and a squirrel. The apprentices' mentors had the same luck on the hunt. The eight cats quickly scurried out of the thorn tunnel again to collect the rest of their prey after they had dropped off fresh-kill on the pile. When the apprentices and their mentors came back once more, they observed the camp with wide eyes.

The hollow was bursting with flowers everywhere, and the camp was covered in petals of many colours. Ferncloud's two eldest sons had already hung up their brown banner on one rocky wall. The kits and she-cats' paintings covered all of the hollow's sides. Streamers of thorns lined the walls.

Three huge objects were in the centre of it all: the giant Ferncloud with her golden message, Princess Leafpool's humongous cake of the two highest level monarchs, and the mountain of fresh-kill that had been brought in.

Suddenly, a fresh wave of ThunderClan scent was blown to the hunting patrol from the thorn tunnel.

"It's him!" Cloudtail hissed. "Everyone, hide!" The cats all scurried into their dens and waited to surprise their king.

A muscular tom entered the camp. The Clan leapt out of their dens and screamed, "SURPRISE!"

Startled, Greystripe yowled and dived into a clump of ferns in the camp. Oops.

"Greystripe!" Queen Squirrelflight said, exasperated. "We thought you were King Brambleclaw!"

"I just went to make dirt," he whimpered, coming out of the ferns. The rest of his Clan growled irritably.

A rustle was heard as a cat scraped against the thorny entrance. Without being told, the ThunderClan cats headed back into their dens again.

As the king entered the camp, the cats sprang from their hiding places and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Unlike Greystripe, the dark brown tabby wasn't too alarmed. He merely looked amazed at the camp.

"King Bramblestar?" the queen asked.

"Yes, that is my name," the tom smiled. He gazed around the clearing. "I love this place!"

"All hail King Bramblestar!" Princess Hollypaw yowled. All of ThunderClan echoed her cry. And then-you won't believe it-there was another party.

Spiderleg was jamming on his guitar, Thornclaw rocked his drums, and Ferncloud's youngest kits sang their hearts out. Everyone else just danced and ate.

"This one goes out to our very own King Bramblestar!" Foxpaw mewed into the microphone. The crowd screamed with joy for their monarch as Icepaw slid off to the side.

_Way behind the water hole  
A little down the line  
The jungle and the plains and peaks  
Are scheduled to be mine  
I__'__m gonna be the ruler  
Of most everything around  
From the grandest of the mountains  
To the humble common ground  
My reign will be a super awesome thing  
Oh, I just can__'__t wait to be king  
I__'__m gonna be a noble king  
Unscrupulously fair  
I only need a little time  
Perhaps a little hair  
I__'__m gonna be the ma__in__ event  
Like no king was before  
I__'__m brushing up on looking down  
I__'__m working on my roar  
The fauna and the flora gonna swing  
Oh, I just can__'__t wait to be king  
No one saying do this  
No one saying be there  
No one saying stop that  
No one saying see here  
Free to run around all day  
I__'__ll be free to do it my way_

_No one saying do this  
No one saying be there  
No one saying stop that  
No one saying see here  
Free to run around all day  
I__'__ll be free to do it my way  
The time has come as someone said  
To talk of many things  
This may be true  
But I would rather stick to talking kings  
It__'__s easy to be royal if you__'__re already leonine  
It isn__'__t just my right even my left will be divine  
The monarchy is waiting to go zing  
Oh__,__ I just can__'__t wait to be king_

_Oh__,__ I just can__'__t wait to be king_

Foxpaw did an excellent impression of Elton John. The crowd cheered again for King Bramblestar and the rockers. The band then switched to a female song and brought in Icepaw.

Meanwhile, Princess Leafpool was at the drink table, about to hand out her special concoction. But before she could so much as pour a single cup, Queen Squirrelflight came forward, a serious expression on her face

"Can I have the first dose?" the ginger she-cat asked eagerly. Her sister sighed with relief and gave Queen Squirrelflight a cup of Princess Leafpool's Stress-Away Punch. When the Clan heard that the medicine cat was handing out drinks, a line formed at the refreshment table to get some.

The engaged Whitewing and Birchfall had promised each they wouldn't swallow any of the punch. So of course Birchfall got some of Princess Leafpool's drink. Actually, not some. So much of it, the princess had had to make another batch.

In five minutes flat after drinking the concoction, Birchfall had asked every single she-cat in the Clan to marry him; even his own mother and sister! In fact, the mouse-brain had proposed to Whitewing again as well. None of the she-cats had said yes, knowing he was engaged.

But Birchfall did get beat up a lot that night. King Bramblestar, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Stormfur, and Prince Jaypaw had all attacked him for asking their loves to wed him. Even Crowfeather, who had very good hearing, had come to the party from WindClan to give the light brown tabby a piece of his mind. The she-cats who the toms had beaten up Birchfall on behalf of thought it was all very romantic.

The only she-cat who wasn't too thrilled about the whole thing was Whitewing, who swore she would drag him by the ear to some counselling after they were married.

When King Bramblestar and Queen Squirrelflight declared an end to the party, everyone was drunk by then. Well, except for Birchfall and Whitewing. The white she-cat had slapped him so many times, the alcohol had come out. She herself hadnt't had any of the drink.

Ashfur was blurting out random verses from Elvis songs next to Ferncloud, who was too fat and pregnant to be moved anywhere. No one had even tried to get the gold writing off of her pelt.

Thornclaw was cuddled up to Icepaw on the stage. When the warrior woke up, he found Spiderleg and Foxpaw, the she-cat's slightly drunk brothers, giving him death glares. The golden-brown tom got the message and quickly scooted away from her to hide behind his drums.

Honeypaw and Poppypaw, the little groupies, were dozing where Spiderleg and Foxpaw had been. When the two toms returned, the sisters snuggled up to them. Hypocrites.

Cinderpaw was lying directly on Prince Jaypaw. They were just outside of the medicine den. Crowfeather, who had stayed after beating up Birchfall, was inside of it with Princess Leafpool. (**A/N: No, you sick people, they're not doing that!**) They were currently playing checkers, so they needed to focus. The tom and she-cat had blocked the den entrance already to keep disturbances away, so you might get the wrong idea. Princess Leafpool was winning.

Cloudtail and Brightheart were next to what remained of the cake. They were nibbling here and there, filling up on sugary goodness. Mousefur and Longtail were stumbling around the camp, crashing into walls from a mixture of drunkenness and old age's confusion.

The late Daisy's two kits were at the fresh-kill pile, giggling madly. Even they had been allowed to have some alcohol. Toadkit was carefully ripping pieces of prey open with his claw, while his sister shoved a yarrow leaf into each one. The siblings had snuck the herbs from the medicine den before Princess Leafpool and her guest had started their game. The two kits chuckled again.

Hazeltail woke up that morning next to Greystripe in the warriors' den. It wasn't her usual spot. The she-cat felt hot beneath her pelt, and immediately ran over to her actual nest. The grey and white warrior curled into a ball, as if to hide her shame from the world. Brook and Stormfur were sleeping side by side in the den,

Princess Hollypaw and Prince Lionpaw were sleeping in their parents' den. King Bramblestar and Queen Squirrelflight, who were very drunk, were sleeping in their kits' nests in the apprentices' den. Besides them, the place was empty. Well, empty of APPRENTICES.

Brackenfur and Sorreltail were nesting in Cinderpaw and Poppypaw's spots. Dustpelt was sleeping where his youngest son should have been, and Sandstorm was in Icepaw's bedding.

Princess Hollypaw had found the queen's bullhorn in her nest. She switched it on to maximum and stepped outside of her parents' den, onto the Highledge. She screamed, "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" into the bullhorn. Everyone yelped and sprung up from their nests. Taking the princess's cry as a signal, they all gathered in the clearing before the Highledge.

"Hey!" Queen Squirrelflight mewled before her daughter could say anything. She and the king ran up the Highledge steps and made their kits go down to the clearing.

"Cats of ThunderClan," King Bramblestar began. "Once again, we have been struck by a party. But no matter how many parties we have, and no matter how drunk we get, we must continue to eak cookies!!"

"COOKIES!!" cheered the Clan.

The queen rolled her eyes and said, "But now, we must go hunting and such." Everyone moaned.

"SHUT UP!" barked Queen Squirrelflight. They shut up.

"Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail," King Bramblestar mewed. "Please organize some border and hunting patrols."

The senior warriors dipped their heads and turned to the cats gathered around them, all wanting to go on patrols to exercise off their new-found energy from Princess Leafpool's drink. Without anyone seeing him, Crowfeather slinked out of camp. The princess had beaten him badly at checkers.

**Author's Note: Hey, all! I hope you're liking the story so far! Okay, this story might be getting a little out of hand. Sort of less royal, more random. It's like the characters are taking over . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Elvis, Elton John, or his song 'I Just Can't Wait to Be King.'**


	7. Chapter 7

More Chaos Errupts

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" King Bramblestar called from said ledge, seated next to Queen Squirrelflight. Normal Clan activity had been going smoothly all day. All of the ThudnerClan cats found sat in the clearing to listen to their monarchs.

"Cats of ThunderClan," the queen began. "We would like to-"

"Hold it right there!" Spiderleg yowled. "I'd like to say something!"

King Bramblestar's eyes widened with shock, but twitched his dark brown ears for the warrior to continue.

"I am sick and tired of this monarchy!" the black tom announced, standing up on his hind legs. "I declare a mutiny!"

"Mutiny! Mutiny!" chanted the gathered cats. Many warriors rose to their feet, fur bristling and tails lashing back and forth.

"Now, now," the king said, releasing much fear scent. "Let's not be hasty!" But ThunderClan would not listen. They hissed and snarled, walking up the Highledge stairs to the two cats sitting upon it.

"Stop!" an eerie voice cried. Every cat turned their heads and gasped loudly. Rosekit fainted. For there, shielding King Bramblestar and Queen Squirrelflight, was Firestar's ghost!

"Run for your lives!!" Poppypaw squealed. She ran down the rocky stairs, straight into one of the hollow's walls. Sighing, Princess Leafpool picked up the tortoiseshell's tail in her mouth and dragged the apprentice to her den.

"StarClan has had enough of this new type of leadership!" the starry cat mewed loudly. "So shut up and listen!

"We declare that no cat shall be royal anymore! I now pronounce King Bramblestar, Queen Squirrelflight, Princesses Leafpool and Hollypaw, and Princes Jaypaw and Lionpaw demoted! Clan life shall return to normal. Now stop being weirdos!" With that, the ginger tom disappeared.

"I thought he was bringing pie," Birchfall said sadly.

"Well, I'm bored!" Cloudtail mewed.

"I know!" his apprentice cried. "Let's have another party!"

"YAAAAAAAAY!!" ThunderClan cheered.

The band quickly whipped their instruments and equipment out of nowhere and set up their stage. Leafpool ran out of her den with a huge vat of Leafpool's Stress-Away Punch. Poppypaw tottered out after her with a bandage around her head. Lionpaw got the limbo stick.

Music soon rocked the ThunderClan camp. And-wouldn't you know it?-everyone quickly got drunk. Brightheart and Ashfur were knocking every cat down as they wildly danced to Spiderleg's crazy guitar solo.

"I declare that Lionpaw and Hollypaw are now Lionfoot and Hollytail!" slurred Bramblestar loudly. "Hollytail's my new deputy!" Right next to him, the newly named black she-cat was offering him glass after glass of the medicine cat's drink.

Suddenly, a loud cry arose from the crowd of grooving cats. Everyone looked to see Ferncloud writhing in pain. Jaypaw and Leafpool were using a forklift to get her onto a stretcher, which they then wheeled into the nursery, hospital style. Dustpelt about to rush in after them, but Leafpool came back to the entrance and shoved him out. Several hours later, the two medicine cats dragged themselves out of the nursery and collapsed, exhausted.

"ThunderClan!" Jaypaw wheezed. "We give you: Ferncloud's kits!" The blind tom then fainted.

Without warning, the nursery blew up. Brambles flew everywhere and hit lots of eyes. Underneath all of the scraps, Ferncloud was revealed. Next to her were many, many kits!

"I already have names for them all!" she purred as Dustpelt rushed to her side. "They are Bigkit, Smallkit, Longkit, Shortkit, Blackkit, Whitekit, Redkit, Bluekit, Waterkit, Firekit, Sunkit, Rainkit, Treekit, Bushkit, Skykit, Cloudkit, Stormkit, Hailkit, Robinkit, Fishkit, Smellykit, Sweetkit, Rabbitkit, Brindlekit, Frostkit, Goldenkit, Greykit, Milliekit, Streamkit, Fogkit, Uglykit, Catkit, Chocolatekit, Punchkit, Emberkit, Blockkit, Dumbkit, Jellokit, and Emokit!"

Since no one had any time to say all of those names, the Clan merely cried, "Ferncloud's kits!" and kept dancing.

With that, our story comes to an end, with everything back to normal. _For now._

**Author's Note: Hi, all! OK, I admit it. This story was a bit of a flop. shrugs Ah, well! First time ain't the charm! Oh, and sorry if this chapter was a bit short. I've decided to write Whitewing and Birchfall's wedding for my next fic. I'm not sure if I'll make it turn out well or not. Well, this is the end of King Firestar. Tune in next fic for the union of BirchxWhite!**


End file.
